


Rey, The Jakku Stripper

by Amazonia21



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazonia21/pseuds/Amazonia21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has been working as a stripper on Jakku for a few years - it’s good money and she has to survive somehow. She barely tolerates the disgusting customers at Unkar Plutt’s seedy strip club, but one night a mysterious sexy stranger shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rey, The Jakku Stripper

Rey has been working as a stripper on Jakku for a few years - it’s good money and she has to survive somehow. She barely tolerates the disgusting customers at Unkar Plutt’s seedy strip club. She’s even been known to take a guy down if he dares get touchy with her. The regulars know better than to mess with her. It’s all looking, no touching with Rey. Unless you want to end up with a broken nose or arm.

It’s looking like another long night as she starts another set on the main stage which is bathed in red light, when she sees a handsome stranger sitting next to the stage. She blinks back her shock at having an actual good looking man in front of her - she’s used to a blur of creatures, masked or disfigured. She tries her best to ignore him as she goes through her routine, twirling on the pole and slinking on her hands and knees across the stage to collect the dollars placed on the ledge by greedy-eyed customers.

The handsome, disarming man hasn’t taken his eyes off of her. _I should be used to this_ , she thinks, _I’m a stripper and of course guys are going to look,_ but _this, this_ was different. His eyes were a mix of reverence, hunger, excitement, lust, pity, empathy, sadness, hope, arrogance, fear, and danger. And where other customers only raked their beady eyes over her near-naked body, he barely moved his eyes from her own. A pile of twenties was quickly accumulating one by one on the stage in front of him, but Rey kept ignoring him. His lips twitched into a semi-smile as he locked eyes with her and put a $100 bill on top of the pile. Behind him in the corner she saw Plutt in the DJ booth giving her angry looks and pointing for her to pay attention to this rich customer.

It was the point in the song where she was supposed to take off her top. She’d done this already multiple times tonight and thousands of times before, but she was suddenly nervous, as if it was her first time stripping. With her back on the pole, she sunk down to the stage, going to her knees and crawling slowly towards him. Her seven inch stripper heels clicked on the polished stage that was littered with dollar bills as she neared him, rising to her knees once in front of him. His eyes excited her and terrified her all at once.

She reached behind her neck with shaking fingers to unclasp the gauzy white wrap top she had on covering her small but firm breasts, and watched as his eyes lifted to hers as her top drifted to the stage and he hadn’t even moved his eyes from hers to look at her bare chest. She looked at him confusedly - shocked, and the song ended and she could hear Plutt growling into the mic “Alright give it up for the lovely Rey...this sexy lady is available for a private dance - first come, first serve fellas.”

She swallows hard and goes to reach for the pile of twenties and hundred dollar bills in front of him, confusedly muttering “Thank you,” as she swoops up the money and her top, covering herself with them and hurrying off stage to the dressing room to count her money and collect herself. In front of the brightly lit mirror she counts the twenties and is astonished to find over $300 from him in her hands.

After she comes back out, Plutt motions to her and she goes to him. He points to the private dance room. “He wants a private dance with you. _Now_. Go,” Plutt growls at her.

“Who does?”

“That good looking rich guy - here’s his card. Said he’ll pay you $2,000 to stop dancing for the night and just dance for him. And _I_ get a cut so you're going to do it.”

She glances down at the card - it's black text on matte black luxe card stock and she rotates it towards the light to see the name printed in glossy black - Kylo Ren. “Go, _girl_ ,” Plutt barks at her. “He’s waiting for you.”


End file.
